


Passe-temps

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Français | French, M/M, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Shapeshifting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy s'ennuie, et Wrath est là...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passe-temps

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Envy poussa un long soupir. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mort.

Personne à torturer. Même mentalement. Il était seul.

Ou presque.

Une idée germa dans son esprit tordu, en même temps qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'autre, il n'avait plus une seule idée, mais une multitude.

Après tout, lui non plus ne pouvait pas mourir. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il y ait une forme de bizutage, à un moment ou à un autre.

Le gamin se retourna immédiatement et lui sauta au cou. Envy l'envoya contre le mur en un mouvement. Wrath ne mit pas bien longtemps à se relever, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Déjà ? Parfait.

Le plus âgé des homoncules ferma la porte derrière lui et fit face au plus jeune.

"Alors, petit frère, comment tu t'en sors ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Oh… moi aussi, tiens. C'est dingue comme on peut s'ennuyer rapidement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ben, c'est logique : m'amuser un peu…"

Et il décida de commencer immédiatement.

Il prit la forme du gosse Elric, l'aîné. Il était à peu près certain que Wrath le détestait autant que lui. Après tout, il l'avait influencé dans ce sens.

Et il ne se trompait pas.

Le jeune homonculus fronça les sourcils, avant de se jeter sur lui. Envy choisit ce moment pour devenir Sloth.

Il avait rapidement remarqué le lien qui les unissait. Elle était une mère, et lui, un fils. C'était logique qu'ils soient ainsi attirés l'un par l'autre.

Cette métamorphose là, par contre, ne marcha pas comme il l'avait prévu. Au lieu d'une embrassade, il sentit les deux petites mains chercher à l'étrangler. C'est qu'il était pas si bête, le gosse.

Il n'eût aucun mal à le repousser, mais se sentit bête de l'avoir ainsi sous-estimé. Bien sûr que le gamin n'était pas stupide. Bien sûr qu'il savait faire la différence.

"Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, calme petit…

\- C'est pas à toi de me dire de me calmer !

\- C'est ça…

\- Je me calme si je veux !"

Dans la série des gosses insupportables… Envy leva les yeux au ciel.

Le visage de Wrath rougissait légèrement de fureur. Il lui en fallait peu. Vraiment peu.

Il se jeta de nouveau sur Envy lorsque celui-ci reprit pour quelques secondes sa forme habituelle.

Mais lorsque les mains du gamin se resserrèrent autour du cou de Sloth, Envy sentit la différence. Oui, il y avait bien une différence, en fin de compte. Le gamin n'état peut-être pas bête, peut-être qu'il savait que ce n'était pas sa "mère", mais il demeurait des réflexes contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien.

Envy-Sloth éclata de rire, et Wrath resserra encore sa prise. Mais pas aussi fort qu'il aurait du.

De Sloth, il devint Izumi, une fois qu'il eût envoyé le gamin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Wrath se tenait l'épaule comme s'il avait mal. Peut-être qu'il avait mal, en fait. Si jeune, si fragile…

Envy rit une nouvelle fois, prit l'apparence de Dante, sa nouvelle apparence tout du moins, et se rapprocha du petit dont il saisit le menton.

"T'es encore rien de plus qu'un faiblard… moi qui croyais que t'avais la rage en toi… pas tant que ça en fin de compte. J'aurais du m'en douter en voyant que t'avais pas encore cassé ton lit."

C'est sous sa propre apparence, celle qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, qu'il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du gamin, comme pour le taquiner, avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

FIN.


End file.
